


Mind over body

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fic, Fluff, M/M, blue lion - Freeform, body switch, klance, pseudo romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: Crack fic where Lance and the blue lion switch bodies...Has Klance.





	Mind over body

**Author's Note:**

> After reading too many weird things on the internet, I decided to participate for a change. This fic is definitely weird...but doesn't have a lot of romance, for obvious reasons, which is a nice change since the stuff I like to write tends to be very cliche and mushy (and for some reason I have a peculiar habit of ending fics with sex scenes when they should be the "climax" instead ;D). Excuse my lack of explanation on the whole body switch thing! I'm sorry I started this as a crack fic so I didn't put a lot of thought into it at first DX Hope you er...come to like it maybe?

Five brightly coloured streaks stretch across the galactic sky towards a single point as the Galra was distracted trying to maintain their ship’s defenses. Together, the five lions united to form the humanoid fighter, Voltron, and one particular paladin couldn't help but notice the slight abrupt delay in the blue lion’s formation.

 

“What’s the matter Lance, aren’t you bit slow today?” Keith commentates with a smug look on his face. It was his comeback for Lance’s earlier remark on his shooting skills; he had only missed one bullet out of 10, but that had taken Lance ahead of him in their little competitive game. He had braced his eardrums for some hysterical yelling or some egoistic commentary coming from his helmet, but heard nothing but Shiro’s commands as the head of voltron.

 

Keith tried to shift his focus to being the right arm of Voltron, but the lack of response from the blue paladin bothered him. Being quiet or ignoring someone when he was angry was  _ not  _ Lance’s thing at all. He had called for Lance several times, each time getting louder and slowly irritating him further, but still the paladin ceased to return a single answer. He had noticed a small Galra pod heading his way, and literally smashed it to bits with the force of his lion’s fist-like formation out of annoyance. 

 

“Keith, good job taking out that pod but be mindful of your Lion.” Shiro instructed, his face flashing on a screen next to him. 

 

“Sorry Shiro.” Keith replied, closing the video chat, when another one with Hunk’s face popped up soon after. 

 

“Is anyone getting a response from Lance?! I’ve been calling him since his momentum wasn’t matching up with mine, but he’s not saying anything!” Hunk cried out, clearly more in distress for his friend than their formation. 

 

“No, I haven’t. Now that you mention it, it is odd that he’s been quiet for a while now.” Pidge responded in the background.

 

With his fixed on the battle ahead of him and his grip tightening around his handles, Keith had no choice but to force his concern to the corners of his mind until the fight was over. He felt childishly relieved that at the very least, he knew that Lance wasn’t ignoring him on a spiteful whim. 

 

 

***

 

Inside the blue lion, Lance’s body sit tight and immobile to any amount of force that hit him. He sat in an odd manner, his legs were folded upwards in a pose similar to a depressed and crying emo girl drawing on deviantart, and his arms were stretched out on his sides. As the blue lion’s interior rattled and shook, so did Lance’s body. The blue screens in front of Lance's body were flashing like crazy, with video calls from the other paladins and a few unusual signals mixed in. The insides of Lance’s mind were being communicated with crazily, but he showed no signs of response.

 

_ What’s going on?! Where am I? That’s my body right?  _

 

_ Blue! Are you there Blue?!  _

 

_ Guys…?  _

 

 

***

 

The battle finally stops and every separates themselves into individual Lions, all deciding that they should castle first where they could talk to Allura and Coran before checking up on Lance. After parking all their lions, to which the blue lion miraculously could still manage to do on it’s own, they all enter the blue lion’s parking spot. It’s mouth was left wide open for anyone to enter and exit, but there were still no signs of Lance anywhere. And so, like old times, all of the remaining paladins entered the blue lion to find Lance’s body in the odd position that he was left in. Keith shakes his body, more intensely after he didn't respond and Shiro had to physically stop him from abusing Lance’s body just for a single reaction. Still distressed, he attempts to gently slap Lance’s cheek instead to get something out of him, but still nothing. With Lance in his current comatose-like state, everyone can’t help with notice the peculiar pose that he was sitting in. The position looked very disadvantageous to be in when piloting the blue lion, and knowing that Lance once took lessons to properly maneuver an aircraft only made things more out of the ordinary. 

 

As Keith’s hand brushes against something he hears it, and he instantly turns around the room. He swears that he’s not hearing things and turns back and forth from Lance’s body, to anywhere else inside the blue lion that he can lock his eyes on. Everyone looks at him like he’s going crazy, but he knows he’s heard it , calling for him in a desperate tone. Lance was calling out his name. This was true, and Lance could see that Keith has noticed his voice screaming out for him, and he urgently tries to figure out how he was able to communicate with him within that brief second. Before he could though, everyone decides to take his body to his room, and leave things to be discussed tomorrow. Just before they leave the blue lion, Lance notices the ambiguous gaze that Keith gives his body as he hunches it over his shoulder.

 

 

***

 

 

Late at night when he is completely sure that everyone is dead asleep, Keith finds himself standing before Lance’s stone body rested on his bed. He bites his lip, and quickly pulls over a blanket on Lance’s body, before scampering out his room quickly. He’d rather be found jacking off his room then being in Lance’s room in the midst of the night. 

 

He didn't even have to think about his destination, to know where his legs were taking him. Instead of using the door however, to not risk making a lot of noise as it opened, he instead takes ahold of the blue paladins’ zipline, and glides himself through. As his body flies down the hallway, he closes his eyes and recalls an argument that they had the other day. He reminisces being angry at Lance for constantly bumping his lion into his and blames it on his bad piloting skills, and he remembers vividly feeling extremely flustered when Lance tells him that he’s always flying right next to him for some unknown reason. Out of sheer embarrassment, Keith starts to bring up everything else that Lance did wrong, a side effect of his temperamental nature, and Lance takes it as him looking down on him. Guilt flared in Keith when he starts to recollect the last bit of the memory, where Lance never got a chance to make his comeback due to Allura’s interference, and he stomps away pouting.  

 

With one last swoop, Keith manages to land himself inside of the blue lion’s main body and takes a step forward inside to examine the entire interior. He juggled a few possibilities inside of his head: Was Lance having an out of body experience due to his coma? Was he the one going mental? Making sure that nobody was around for him to embarrass himself, Keith decides to try something out. He takes in a single breath.

 

“Lance?” He breathes out.

 

Nothing changes but the amount the of heat rushing to Keith’s face, which he reacts by hiding his face behind his gloved hands. God this was embarrassing. He didn’t even know what to expect by saying it, but he had managed to make things awkward for himself. Once he finally lifts his face from his hands, his eyes are momentarily blinded by the sudden flash of brights surrounding the room. As soon as his eyes have adjusted to the bright blue room, he steps forward to the monitor, hoping to see some sort of sign and leans onto a handle for a better look.

 

_...Keith! _

 

His eyes widen, and he straightens his back, his hand flicking off of the handle in doing so. He calls out to Lance again, but is met with the third round of silence from him that he’s had to deal with today. Keith was only going to take so much before he was going to go hysteric on Lance. So he rubs his temples, and decides to flop back on the pilot's seat. Because he was so used to being a paladin, he unconsciously grabs onto the handles with his hands, but as he was about to let go of them he hears Lance’s voice.

 

_ Keith? Buddy? You’re there right?! Don't let go! _

 

After hearing Lance’s voice again, he realises that Lance wasn’t literally talking to him, but was speaking directly into his mind, which made him slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to stop conversing. He just needed to convince himself that Lance was just talking to him, and was not actually reading his mind. Otherwise, he’d be panicking for very different reason.

 

“Lance? That’s you right?” Of course it was him, Keith just asked out the spur of the moment. “What happened to you?”

 

_ I don’t know...I was fighting Galra one minute and the next thing I knew, blue stopped responding to me. I paused for a minute to check up on her, but before I knew it, I couldn't move my body and now here I am.  _

 

“Wait...So where is the blue lion?” Keith asked for confirmation.

 

_...I think she’s in my body. As soon as she entered my head, she made me sit up in that position. _

 

Now Keith really had lost all sense of reasonability. Lance’s body was overtaken by a robotic lion for unknown reasons, and his mind was trapped inside of a physical machine. Keith opened a window to check the time, and realised that it was extremely late and he needed some ‘lights out’ time. As soon as he arched to sit up, he brought his body to a sudden halt when he heard Lance’s voice ring in his head again.

 

_ Keith! Wait! _

 

He raised an eyebrow. “...Yes? What is is?”

 

_ Do you think that you could erm...stay a bit longer?  _

 

Normally, Keith would’ve been cold enough to leave Lance to be by himself, but after hearing the plead in his voice that he could tell was not meant to be noticed, he couldn’t bring himself to just go. So he sat back down, and held onto the handles as tightly as he could to listen and converse to Lance about things they’ve never really gotten the chance to talk about before, like that argument they had the other day. Keith wasn’t even annoyed when Lance finally got an opportunity at yell at him about how he was always acting on his own, and never really truly committed himself to the team in Lance’s eyes. He instead felt relieved, so relieved in fact that his eyes began to go heavy as soon as he actually chuckled at one of Lance’s insults and his grip on the handles loosened. Watching this, Lance decided to stop talking, and watched as Keith’s body slumped onto the chair, snoozing quietly. Unknownst to Keith, Lance had wished he had control over one part of his body at least, he wanted to brush his fingers through the ridiculous mop of a fringe that Keith had over his forehead, and push them aside of his face. 

 

 

***

 

 

Keith was met with a variety of responses after telling everyone about Lance’s current situation with the Blue lion. Allura, Shiro and Coran were all devastated for Lance, but clung onto the hope that he would eventually go back to normal again. Pidge and Hunk were playing around with Lance’s paralysed body; Pidge had once made Shiro say “Form Voltron”, to which Lance’s body had responded to by sitting on his legs and squeezing his arms to his side as he sat upright. Pidge had completely lost it seeing him act like that, and Keith himself struggled to hide his laughter. 

 

He soon realised the devastations of Lance losing his body as he began to communicate with him daily. First of all, even if he could tell that Lance was happy or pouting by the tone of his voice, he lost the ability to physically see Lance’s expression in reality. He’d never thought he’d miss seeing Lance’s changing face out of all things, whether he was flirting with Allura, angry at him or head over heels confident after one achievement, but he did. Lance’s face had degraded itself to a single, stone expression that he soon learnt he had to force feed everyday otherwise the body would starve to death. He didn't mind it at first, putting the food into his mouth and then tunneling it into Lance’s stomach orally was something he didn’t want to agree to at the beginning, but he felt more against the idea of anyone else doing it. It wasn’t until he had to shower Lance’s body for him that he started to contemplate his two things: Having a physical relationship with Lance’s still body, or a purely vocal one with his mind in the blue lion. He wasn’t even sure why he thought of those things, but he was disgusted at himself for doing so.

 

 

***

 

After a few months, it soon became clear that Keith was spending a lot more time with the blue lion in comparison to his own lion.  He grew strangely infatuated with conversing with Lance through his mind, and things were a lot easier now ever since Pidge modified the healing pod to take care of Lance’s body. Soon, the red lion gradually stopped listening to him, and eventually he had to ask everyone about his circumstances.

 

“Isn’t obviously? Keith, you’ve been bonding repeatedly with the blue lion, or well, Lance,  recently haven’t you?” Shiro answered him.

 

Keith stopped eating and thought about it for a bit. “No...I don’t know what you’re on about Shiro.”

 

“Oh please, everyone knows that you’ve been to the blue lion’s den more often than I do to my laboratory.” Pidge remarked. “It’s essentially become your new place to go to apart from the training room.”

 

A blush formed on Keith’s face as he held his head down in silence. He pursed his lips. “Shiro...I know that you’ve wanted me to be the black paladin all this time but I…”

 

“It’s okay Keith. I understand.”

 

He had expected at least one person to be against it, but everyone knew that they weren’t in a position to do so considering the conditions of the situation. It was an unspoken rule that all of them just knew without the slight vocal mentioning, and the conversation ended here to keep it that way.

 

Lance was never returning to his body.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Blue was an unusual colour to be seen on Keith, since he was so used to the flare of fire engine red being plastered on his bodysuit for so long. It had taken a while for Keith to change into a hyperactive and fun loving person in order to pass Lance’s informal “initiation” to become his pilot and they still argued a lot, which was going drive Keith crazy one day, but they still made it through battles with the Galra empire. Keith knew that Lance was hiding the fact that he was still depressed living without a body so he would still visit him in the middle of the night to talk to him. Eventually, they had formed a symbiotic relationship with each other, which Keith had been hesitating to accept until their conversation now.

 

_ Hey Keith...Do you think that if I had a body right now, you’d kiss me? _

 

“Well if you had a body, we wouldn’t have gotten this close.” Keith responded, hearing a gentle chuckle from Lance.

 

_ True. I think I’m starting to forget what it feels like to have a sense of touch as well.  _

 

Keith remained silent for a moment, and placed his water aside  after one final sip from it. 

 

“Want me to remind you?”

 

Lance’s cracked as he spoke.

 

_ W-What? How’s that gonna work?  _

 

“I would’ve thought you of all people would know how to be creative about these things.”

 

_ Maybe, but I never thought that YOU’D be one to try them. _

 

“Fair point. Anyways,do you remember that show we watched on that one planet that had cable T.V?”

 

_ Yeah but I don't know which show you’re talking about. _

 

“My Strange Addiction, Season 3 episode 1.”

 

_ NO… _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
